


clumsy

by lgbtpoe



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, but it sure is something, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpoe/pseuds/lgbtpoe
Summary: Blaine's a messy drunk. Sam is unlucky enough to be his roommate.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	clumsy

Blaine was sitting under a tree - the same tree that he’d been sitting under when Sam had first laid eyes on him six months ago, on moving in day. Sam had walked by, dragging two suitcases, a guitar case slung over his shoulder, and had remarked to himself that Blaine was severely overdressed for the August weather. In contrast to Sam’s basketball shorts and t-shirt, Blaine had been wearing a flannel shirt tucked into loose jeans, and a beaten-up pair of Converse. Sam had taken notice of his hair - curly, but carefully styled and parted; he’d found himself slightly intimidated by the put-togetherness of the boy under the tree, with his nose buried in a classic novel. The boy who’d turn out to be his freshman year roommate. 

The Blaine Anderson that Sam had got to know during their first evening together in their dorm was nearly unrecognisable now; slouched on the grass, giggling and swaying from side to side, his hair wild and sweaty and his shirt half unbuttoned. Sam had been trying to pull him to his feet for several minutes, to no avail. He stood and listened to Blaine loudly chatter incoherent nonsense to himself - it was entertaining, yes, but he was becoming increasingly aware of the rising volume of Blaine’s voice as time ticked further into the early hours of the morning. Sam couldn’t see them being too popular with their neighbours after this. He tried to shush the other boy quietly - and failed - and grabbed him by both arms to tug him to his feet, but he slumped back against the tree again. The bottle of beer in Blaine’s hand was emptying quickly; he wasn’t drinking it, just waving it around, so that it spilled all over his clothes - and Sam’s shoes. 

Sam pulled out his phone. It was nearly three in the morning. He had one unopened text, from Kurt.

**_KURT_ **

_ You guys get home okay? _

**_ME_ **

_ not quite. been trying to make him walk the last 100 meters to our room for a half hour _

**_KURT_ **

_ Glad it’s you and not me. Night :) _

Sam sighed. The warm buzz of alcohol was starting to wear off now. He shivered, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine had fallen silent; he was staring up at the sky, looking at the stars through the branches of the tree. He had a pensive smile on his face, like the constellations above him were the most fascinating things he had ever seen. Sam watched him for a moment, and found himself smiling too. It was rare for Blaine to let loose and goof around - he was usually so studious, so sensible - Sam liked him a little more scruffy.

“You ready to go home now?” Sam asked, tapping Blaine’s foot with his shoe. 

Blaine jumped; he was so lost in the stars that he’d forgotten Sam was there. “Yeah,” he focused on not slurring his words, “yeah, I think so.”

Blaine let Sam help him up. Sam looped his arm around him. The other boy was warm against him; he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, grabbing onto his waist. They walked in silence for a minute or so. The only sound was the scuff of rubber against concrete from Blaine dragging his feet as they trudged to their dorm. Sam was thankful for the elevator in their building - Blaine definitely couldn’t have tackled a flight of stairs. 

“Nearly there,” Sam said, completely out of breath, as they walked down the hall to their room. He was talking to himself more than he was trying to reassure Blaine.

“Thanks”, Blaine said quietly, squeezing Sam’s shoulder. Sam felt his face flush.

“For what?” he replied, fishing in his pocket for his key with his free hand. 

“For looking after me,” Blaine mumbled.

Sam chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t gonna let you sleep outside, was I? It’s February.”

Blaine hummed in agreement, swaying on his feet as Sam let go of him to unlock the door. Sam stepped aside, letting Blaine stagger into their dorm and collapse onto the bottom bunk; that was where Sam usually slept, but making Blaine climb up to his own bunk would probably have ended in disaster. Blaine pulled Sam’s comforter over himself, curling up to go to sleep - still fully dressed. 

Sam shook his shoulder. “Hey, don’t you sleep yet. You need to drink water. And get your shoes off my bed.”

Blaine sat up reluctantly, muttering something about knowing how to look after himself. He slowly sipped a cup of water that Sam handed him, stopping every now and again to enthusiastically recite a new anecdote about his classes or a rude bus driver or a sandwich he bought from Starbucks last week. Sam felt his own eyelids becoming heavy; at this rate he’d probably fall asleep before Blaine did. He pottered around their room to occupy himself. He tidied his desk, promising himself that he’d finish the assignments littered all over it tomorrow. It took Sam a few minutes to realise that Blaine had stopped talking; he turned around, expecting to see his roommate passed out, but instead he saw Blaine watching him with a sort of vacant smirk on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked, amused.

“Nothing. You’re pretty.”

Sam quickly whipped around again, pretending to busy himself with more chores. He tried to wipe the grin from his face, but his attempt was in vain. “You’re much nicer when you’re drunk, you know that?”   
  


“I mean it. Not just ‘cus I’m drunk.” 

Sam took a deep breath. “Time for bed, don’t you think?” 

He turned to look at Blaine again; the other boy was still staring at him, smiling. An uncomfortable tension built in the room, something Sam hadn’t felt since they were barely more than strangers learning how to live with another stranger. He sat next to Blaine on the bed, looking around the room at anything but the boy next to him. He fiddled with the strings on his hoodie.

“Well, I’d better crash. I’ll sleep up top, it’s okay.” Sam stood up. Blaine grabbed his arm, tugging him back down. Blaine kissed him. 

Sam recoiled slightly. Then he leaned in, bringing his hand up to cup Blaine’s jaw. The front of his shirt was balled up in Blaine’s fist. Blaine leaned in further, kissing Sam harder. Sam pulled away, his hands still resting on either side of Blaine’s face.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, bewildered, before Blaine’s baffled expression broke into a grin. He laughed, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”   
  


Sam smiled back. “I’m glad you did.” 

He gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze and stood, pulling himself up onto the top bunk. 

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Sam stared at the ceiling, wondering if it would be better to say something or to let the silence continue. His cheeks were still burning; his mind was still racing.

“Goodnight, Blaine,” he whispered. Blaine was already asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this but this is for my fave twitter moots i guess i love u guys  
> go blam nation


End file.
